Assassin's Creed: Art of Swords Rewritten Edition
by VietZACH1423
Summary: The time of the battle between the Assassin's and the Templar's are over, but a new battle ranges. Azálea Amoreta, a retired Master Assassin goes on the quest to save the lives of people trapped inside SAO, Sword Art Online. With the Apple of Eden beside him he puts up a Creed of his own to free the people of SAO, but as time goes, Azalea must free the players and SAO itself.
1. Note Before the Story Begins

**Hello everyone, my name is VietZACH12423 and you are reading Assassin's Creed: Art of Swords Rewritten Edition! I have made changes to the original works and made it even better for you readers out their! So, this chapter isn't really a chapter at all, it's like the plans to the story, read the plans and see if you like it, do give loads of reviews about it, if you want me to add something then I will do it. So, here are the plans:**

**1. All the chapters in this story will have the story of each episode of Sword Art Online. This plan was already a go ahead.**

**2. Kirito will not be in the story; the character replacing him is ****Azálea **Amoreta, a retired master assassin. This plan was a bit painful to decide, but I choose to do it.

**3. The other characters like Asuna will be there.**

**4. Nobuyuki, the person who created Alfheim Online, will be in the story, but he is more than meets the eye… Yes he will be something else which makes ****Azálea his Number One enemy.**

**5. The story has all three series, Sword Art Online, Alfheim Online and Gun Gale Online.**

**6. There will be a bonus chapter of Azáleas' past. This is still a plan I am thinking about, so you guys tell me if it's a good idea or not.**

**And that's it really. The whole story has ties from Assassin's Creed 4, 3 and Unity. In Assassin's Creed 4, Edward Kenway goes and hunts down the people who burnt his house down. In the story, Azálea goes and find his killers, which it happens to be in SAO. In Assassin's Creed 3, Conner goes on the quest to find the Apple of Eden and free the people of America from the greedy Templar's of Britain. In the story, He goes and frees the people who are trapped inside the SAO game. And the last tie is Assassin's Creed: Unity, so yes, there will be 3 other assassin's in his creed, but they don't coming later, they will come in major battles or big army attacks. So, Chapter One is in the next page, do review about it and keep reading and put it as you favorite and in your bookmark!**

**So, enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 1: The World of Swords

**Hello everybody, my name is VietZACH1423, This is the remake of Assassin's Creed; Art of Swords Rewritten Edition! I made some changes from the original story and made an even batter, improvement ****version of the story, to read the plans of the story, go back a chapter. Oh, by the way, this is chapter one. So, enjoy reading fanfiction fans!**

* * *

Chapter One: The World of Sword

I broke a mans nose once. I can't recall the time I adventured into the world of Sword Art Online, 2022 or thereabouts. At that time I made the Creed in the game, at that time I helped everyone reach to their goals, to complete the 100th floor. At that time I was freeing the people of SAO and beyond from those greedy Templar's, or so I thought they were. But at the end, the person always win is the good guys, the bad guys go home with death marks on them. Virtual Reality has become one of my mortal enemies, or virtual enemies if I'd been mistaken. At that point of time I didn't know, I was a new boy like everyone else, but as you go though the game, I, and everyone else, realizes that the game was more than meets the eye, my name is Azálea Amoreta, I am an assassin.

My journey into the world of Virtual Reality starts at Japan. I retired the Brotherhood at the age of 17 and I still miss it. I was going to Japan for a break or two, but, as all way, something gets in the way, and that a video game. Since the Brotherhood didn't have computers at the time, I didn't know what a Video Game is, but my flat manager, Ms. Aiko, told me what it means:

Vid-eo game:

1. a game played by electronically manipulating images produced by a computer program on a television screen or other display screen.

Well that made sense, I thought. But this isn't just any ordinary 'video game'. It was Virtual Reality. At the time I wasn't interested. But many people were boasting how amazing it is and how cool it is, I just spat on the ground and walk away. But a few days later, something caught my eye. The news said that more people are dying than ever in the game. Or in real life? This made me concern. People are dying every minute, because of a game? _That can't be possible_, I thought. So, I brought the game and headgear myself and then study it._ It seems to be fine_, I thought. I jumped out from the bed and went to my wardrobe. Inside was my assassin clothes. At least 17 years old, this state of the art suit was built for the American Army. At that time, I also worked for the Government to save lives and crack down on crime. They gave me that suit as a gift. So, after I left the Government, I used the suit when I was working for the Brotherhood. But now, it's going to be used again. With my clothes on, I lied on my bed, put the headgear on and started the game. "Link start!" I shouted and within 20 seconds, I entered the game.

When I spawned in the game, The first thing I saw was the town itself. The place looked like modernized version of Rome, but more futuristic. I walked in the Town of Beginnings and saw loads of villagers, selling swords and other items. I didn't really need clothes, because it's already on me, so I went to a weapon shop instead. "Hello," the shopkeeper greeted me. "How can I help you?" she said. "Do you any throwing knives?" I asked. "Yes some." She said. She went and got the throwing daggers from the display draw. "That will be 200 coins please." she said I gave her the coins but I wasn't done yet. "Do you do custom orders?" I asked. "Yes, what type of custom order?" she asked. "I need a hidden blade." I told her. "Okay," she said. "I have to ask my blacksmith to do that one. It will be ready within 24 minutes." She said. "Thanks." I said as I went outside.

24 minutes gone and I came back to pick up my hidden blades. "Here are the hidden blades." She said. I took a look. They were just like my old ones. "How much is it?" I asked. "2000 coins." she said. "Woah! That's a lot." I said. "I know." she said. "The blacksmith want a handsome fee." she said. I thought about this. "I will give you 1700 coins, how about that?" I said. She thought about it. "Fine, deal!" she said as I gave my coins to here. "Thanks, I am out of spending money." I said as I walked out of the shop.

It was almost sunset. I was walking down a path when a message came up. **All players must come to Town of** **Beginnings, **it said. I parkoured around the city until I got to the town. "To new players out there, greetings!" a voice came from nowhere. "As you know, this is Sword Art Online." The voice said. There was a figure in the sky, he looked like he just had a bloodbath. "My name is Kayaba Akihiko, I am the creator of this game." He said. "As you know, this is Virtual Reality, a game where you can play and meet other people from the comfort of your home." He said. "As you may aware, there is no log out system." The Game Creator said. I check if he was right. He was. "The only way you can get out of SAO, is by completing all the hundred floors." He said as a hologram showed all 100 floors. "There will lie the final boss and once defeated, you may return home." He said. "But we want to get out of here!" Someone shouted. The Creator didn't listen. I hated him after that. I hated him from the beginning. "The final thing I must say is that your identities, the appearance, will change from now." The Creator said. In an instant, everybody started glowing. I was the last one. To be honest, I wanted my original identity back, I hated being a nerd. "Now I must go back, but to you all good luck." And that was the Creator's last words.

I returned to The Town of Beginnings at a angry mood. This is how people are dying in the game. By a stupid game creator who has no mercy for his people! I was so angry I swore on his name that he will be punished. Then, I had an idea. Why not make a Creed here. _An Assassin 's Creed. _I then realized that the Assassin's can come back after all. So I went to the near recruitment center for the front lines and made the call.

Nothing has come yet. I have waited for 2 days for a report but nothing. So, that means I am going alone. But I am an Assassin after all. The people who protects people from the greedy and selfish Templar's. We were the message from God, saying he won't have none of it. We were raised as hero's and that's who I am. So, starting today, there will be an assassin. _An Assassin's Creed_.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my story, This took time to make and think, but the end will be worth it. So, first chapter is done, make sure to review the story and say what you want to happen in the story. For example: Can there be a real Assassin's Creed in SAO, make Azálea die or other suggestion. But please also help me, I love to have for ideas as well. And also give me any story you like me to write. Request by PM me. So, it was a pleasure to do this story for you guys and I will see you in the next chapter! **


	3. Chapter 2: 'Beater'

**Hello everybody, my name is VietZACH1423, This is the remake of Assassin's Creed; Art of Swords Rewritten Edition! I made some changes from the original story and made an even batter, improvement ****version of the story! This is chapter two of Assassin's Creed: Art of Swords, show I hope you like the story and give me a review and add as your favorite. So here we go! Second chapter begins... now!**

Chapter Two: 'Beater'

The next day, I woke up with the latest of starts in my entire life. I was actually working late last night, making travel plans and figuring my way towards every floor in the tower. I got up off bed, went and took a shower and put on my assassin clothes. And then I looked at the red robes on my bed. I sighed. I will never get to see my friends again, and if I ever did, that would be death. As I put on my robes, I prayed. "When death calls, we shall not answer to his deed." I said and then set off. As I got out of the house, I made sure my equipment was at good shape. I tested my swords first, swinging it all the way to see if it didn't break off. Good. I then tested my hidden blades, see if they are in good shape as well. What I saw next made me smile. The blades top parts swung at an anti-clockwise position as if it turned into a dagger. I then realized something. This blade was used by one of my ancestors, I think his name was Conner Kenway. But I knew he used it. So, after I had a history check about my ancestor, I hired a horse and set of to my first floor. As I arrived there I came to a little village, since I didn't have breakfast, I decided I should get something to eat. As I was walking I saw a group of people on, what looked like to me, a very ancient building came down in the 16th century. I was curious and made my horse go to the group. "Hay, look what we have here?" the person with a blue outfit said. "Are you in the front lines?" he asked. "Yeah." I lied because I wasn't near my first floor. "That's good, we need people to join our party, are you interested in joining?" he asked. He went on his screen and clicked on some buttons and a party invitation was displayed on my screen. "Well?" he asked. I looked. "Maybe this once." I said as I clicked on the yes button. "Well, welcome to the party!" he said as he waved around his hands, and twisting around. I rolled my eyes. _This guy is surely energetic, _I thought as he stopped. "We will be going in the next hour," he started to talk. "But first we need a plan to fight this monster!" he said. He then got his sword out and pointed to the ground. "First, we need to go though the monster and kill him from the middle," he said as he drew the plan on the ground. "Then we go to the side and kill him there." he finished as he finished drawing the plan on the ground. "Or," I interrupted as I snapped his sword from him. "Divide the groups into four and then kill him from there," I said as I drew the plans. "Then I will finish him off by going on him and kill him." I finished. "Who's with me?" I asked everyone. Everyone rouses their hand. "Good plan." He said as he clapped. "It's not the plan," I said. "It's the mind." I said. "Okay, we will follow his plan, if this goes to plan, then we will go home with money and XPs on use." The leader said. "Yeah!" everyone shouted. "Okay let's go!" the leader said as he went. Everyone went afterwards. I climbed on my horse and ride out-of-town, leaving the team behind.

The next 24 minutes, we arrived at the dungeon we were going to defeat the boss. I saw the big door right in front of me as I kept my distance away from it. "You never know if something is going to happen." I said as I backed up. "Okay crew, we are going in. Keep in mind of the plan we set up." the leader said. "Let's face our opponent." the leader said as he opened the door. I then activated my eagle vision and saw the boss. He was 5 ft. tall and 4 m wide. He looked like the Minotaur to me. I went in first and got made smoke from my sword. I then whistled the party to go and attack. We then started to attack the boss. Players attack here and their and as we progress, the boss's powers keep going down. We where doing well, but it ended badly. The leader got in the way and the boss killed him. The boss swiped him along the chest and he went down. I then saw other people dying from the boss, it looks like the boss is had its comeback. I stood their, on the spot and closed my eyes. "What are you doing?" someone said in the distance. "You're going to get killed!" he said. I didn't listen. I focus the mental power that I have and opened my eyes again. "Eagle sight on!" I said as the whole place went slow and blue. I saw many ways of killing him, but they were too risky. So, after I choose my move, I went to the walls and ran up it. I then went into the middle and stabbed him through the middle and sliced him through. I can see the boss's life declining, he was dead.

After the boss battle was finished, everything went silent. I saw the leader lying on the ground, dying. I went up to him and gave him a healing potion. He shooked his head. "I don't need it." he said. "Why?" I asked. "You will die in the real world, you know!" I told him. "I know," he began. "But, I can see a real leader in front of me." he said to me. "Please, save everyone." he said as his final words before he died. I heard crying from the background as I saw him vanish into his death. "Our leader is dead!" someone cried. "His our only hope!" someone else cried. "That guy is a traitor!" someone shouted to me. "I am nothing of a traitor," I said to them. "That man wanted to die, he knew I was going to be a good leader, so he got in the way." I told them. Then a girl approached to me. "So, what now, leader?" she asked. "I am no leader, you have to figure that your self." I told her. "But we will die without a leader." she told me. "Than find a party." I told her. "How?" she asked me. I then told her a speech. "It doesn't matter who you work, what matters is who you protect and why you're protect them for." I told everyone. "You will either, die alone or die with everyone," I stopped and took a breather. "What matters is that you will always be together." I told them. Then there was silent. No one said anything. I went to my character's wardrobe and put on my new clothes and went. "I have something to attend to, a brutal killing was heard and I have to investigate." I told them. Then I turned. "Fare well and good luck to all of you!" I said as I teleported. That was the last time I ever saw them again.

**So, chapter two is finished and stopped with a cliffhanger! This was about episode two of Sword Art Online by the way, and I hope you like chapter two! The third chapter is coming soon, I need time to think about the third chapter, so this chapter might come late. But anyway's do review and add as your favourite!**


End file.
